Bright Lights
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Mystery Pairing (until the end!) -NOT SLASH- ...For once. It's that other pairing (besides Raven/Molly) that I hold ever so close to my little black heart. R&R please!


A/N: I'm setting this during next winter... (December '03) Because snow in April is only normal in El Niño seasons and in New Jersey.... I don't own any characters you recognize or any songs, so don't sue, por favor. "Bright Lights" is a Matchbox 20 song. See them live, it's well worth the money. All characters (except 'Jim' who would be owned by himself, YOU GO SANDMAN!) are owned by Vincent Kennedy McMahon Jr. Not me. So, again don't sue. Rock on!  
  
---------------------------------------   
She got out of town   
On a railway New York bound   
Took all except my name   
Another alien on Broadway   
---------------------------------------   
  
I'm late. I'm very late, and no, I am not the Rabbit from Alice In Wonderland. I'm late meeting the guys in some seedy little bar here in New York City. I can't remember the name, but it's a place we always go when enough of us can get the time to get away. We've been patrons to this bar since '96 or so. And every time we go, the same waitress is always there and she always smiles fondly at us and can remember what we like.   
  
Everyone will be there. Tommy, Raven, PJ, Jason, Jim. Even her.   
  
This city is where we last were before we broke up. Broke up... Came home to find her kicking me out of the apartment we had and she taking everything I owned. Pretty much the same thing, no?   
  
---------------------------------------   
There's some things in this world   
You just can't change   
Some things you can't see   
Until it gets too late   
---------------------------------------   
  
I don't blame her. Tommy says I should, but I don't. I can't. I still love her and I still miss her. I love her smile and how she would light up a room with her personalty. Her beauty outside pales in comparison to her beauty inside.   
  
I don't know how or when it went wrong. Maybe I became to obsessed with work. I do that sometimes. It's kind of hard not to in this business. Maybe I stopped paying attention to her. I was never the kind of loyal Stevie Richards type of boyfriend. And she never seemed to mind. Or at least that's what it seemed like to me. But, maybe I just couldn't see it.   
  
---------------------------------------   
Baby, baby, baby   
When all your love is gone   
Who will save me   
From all I'm up against out in this world   
Maybe, maybe, maybe   
You'll find something   
That's enough to please you   
But if the bright lights don't receive you   
You can turn yourself around   
And come on home   
---------------------------------------   
  
It's been awhile since I last saw her. The last time was a little bit after Torrie Wilson had her Playboy Party. Tommy was invited and he begged me to come along, so that he 'wouldn't be alone.' I think it was just because I would be the only one who wouldn't tell his wife Beulah if he started ogling the free Playboy's that they were passing out. I was extremely bored and contemplating leaving the party when I saw her. Talking to Lita. Between Lita's bright red hair and her own loud and lovely laughter, the two of them were pretty hard not to miss. She caught my eye, and once Lita saw what was distracting her friend from the conversation, she pushed her over toward my direction, winking at me as she walked away. Leaving her alone with me.  
  
She smiled dimly at me. We exchanged pleasantries. How each other was doing, how our mutual friends were, how happy Torrie was. Everything except what was on our minds. How I wanted to make any wrongs I had in her mind, right and making her come back home to me. How I wanted to grab her in front of all these people and give her a giant kiss, because her scent was filling up my nose from being so close to me.   
  
But, we didn't. And then her boyfriend came to talk to us. Apparently Lita must not have had many hard feelings against Matt Hardy, since she was letting her best-friend go out with him. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't want to say how my heart was pounding in my chest as I watched them cuddle each other while talking to me. I didn't want... I didn't want a lot of things that night. But, she looked happy and as long as she's happy then I'm glad. But, I wished I had told her that if doesn't find anything in Mattitude, that she always has a place with me.   
  
---------------------------------------   
I got a hole in me now   
I got a scar I can talk about   
She keeps a picture of me   
In her apartment in the city   
Some things in this world   
They don't make sense   
Some things you don't need   
Until they leave you   
And they're things that you miss   
---------------------------------------   
  
I miss her so much. I still do. Certain things still remind me of her. Like this coffee spot I just walked by... We got coffee there a couple times. One time, I ended up getting coffee foam on the tip of my nose and she couldn't stop laughing. Once she finally did, she reached over and used a napkin to wipe it gently off of my nose. A normal blooded man would have looked down her shirt while she was doing that, but I have never really been branded as 'normal.' I was too busy staring into those hazel orbs of hers... So, it came to a big shock to me when she kissed me. That was the first of many kisses, and the first of many coffees, and the first of many times when I lost myself in her eyes...   
  
I have heard from various sources, otherwise known as Tommy, that she still keeps a picture of me in her apartment. What he doesn't know is that I have an entire wall dedicated to all the times and pictures or shows that we were together. There's the time that we went to a Roddy Pipper signing for her. She always had the biggest crush on the guy. Raven would always joke that if she liked her men in kilts, that he was always available. But, she had grown up loving Pipper, and it stuck with her as she grew up.   
  
She was so happy that day. She was doing twirls in line as she waited with me. I took a picture of her doing a twirl. Her luscious dark hair was spinning around her head and she was grinning like a maniac and her arms were wrapped around herself as she clutched at his autobiography. We got to the front of the line and he began talking to me about the proper health diet needed in wrestling. He said practically nothing to her, except to comment on her outfit and to confuse her with Francine. But, she didn't mind, my lovely Aurora... She didn't let something as trivial as that stop her happiness.   
  
---------------------------------------   
Baby, baby, baby   
When all your love is gone   
Who will save me   
From all I'm up against out in this world   
Maybe, maybe, maybe   
You'll find something   
That's enough to please you   
But if the bright lights don't receive you   
You can turn yourself around   
And come on home   
---------------------------------------   
  
I don't know why I liked this city so much. Obviously when she was with me, it was different. We'd go to the park together, we'd go skating, we'd find something fun to do. But, when you're alone in a big city like this... You can really feel... Well... Alone. There are to many people walking around, crowding the streets. It's too cold and it's starting to snow. Snow in the city turns ugly very quickly. With all the cars and buses all the beautiful white stuff turns into ugly gray mush within a few hours. It's too windy to think or to do anything, but hurry and get to where your going. Winter time in the city is an ugly, ugly experience. And it's really ugly when you have no one to go home too.   
  
---------------------------------------   
Let that city take you in   
Let that city spit you out   
Let that city take you down   
For God's sake turn around   
---------------------------------------   
  
"LANCE!"   
  
That voice! There she is, running up to me a couple of blocks behind me. How she can notice me in this living, breathing, tightly packed crowd, I'll never know. I walk slightly away from the crowd and wait for her under a hotels' large canopy where the snow wouldn't sting my eyes anymore.   
  
She smiles at me, that 100-watt smile and slowly makes her way over to me. As she slides over, so many thoughts as running through my head, but the biggest thought is if she gives me any reason to say something, I'll declare my love for her there on the spot. I will!   
  
"Lance!" she says out of breath. "Hi!"   
  
"Hi..." Well, there went my big declaration.   
  
"So... Your still meeting up with the guys, right?"   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Good! Then you can walk me there!" she said still grinning and grabbing my arm.   
  
"You won't mind when we walk arm and arm to meet the guys?" I say as I wrap my arms around her, shielding her from the biting snow. "What would your boyfriend Matt Hardy say?"   
  
"When have I ever cared about what other people think? And besides, I'm not dating him anymore..." she says grinning and rubbing her face on my jacket.   
  
"Well, if you cared about what other people thought, then you wouldn't be my Dawn Marie."   
  
She looks up and grins at me, "And if you didn't worry so much about me, you wouldn't be my Stormy."   
  
---------------------------------------   
Maybe, maybe, maybe   
You'll find something   
That's enough to please you   
But if the bright lights don't receive you   
You can turn yourself around   
And come on home   
---------------------------------------   
  
"So...." I say trying to work my nerve up... "You and Matt are splitsville?"   
  
"Mmhmm." she says as she wraps herself in my jacket without asking me. How familiar this all feels.   
  
"Any particular reason?" I wrap my arms around her waist under the jacket.   
  
"He was too boring." She said, turning around to look at me. "If I was going to date a guy, I'd like him to be boring -and- funny. He wasn't."   
  
I have to smile at her and I kiss her on her rather cold nose, "Is that your way of saying you missed me, Dawnie?"   
  
"Maybe," she looks up at me through her lashes. "Or maybe, I've never really gotten you out of my life long enough to be able to 'miss' you." She hugged me slightly. "Gawd, Lance, I've missed you so much. I've missed your dry humor, the way you make me feel like I'm the only girl in the room. I've missed your smell and I've missed your touch. I've missed all of you."   
  
We start walking out into the snowy landscape of the City. "And I've missed you. Let's go home."   
  
"Home?" She says slightly confused.   
  
"Yes, home. How else do you explain going to met the 'boys' and going with the woman that you love, other then using the word 'home'?"   
  
She kisses me and pulls the jacket tighter in-between us, "I guess it's the same way of explaining going to met the boys and going with the man that you love. Home."   
  
---------------------------------------   
A/N Part 2: "Her beauty outside pales in comparison to her beauty inside." Is an actual (paraphrased) quote that Lance said about Dawn Marie on one of his commentaries (stormwrestling.com) Just thought I'd like to share that. ^_^   
  
Also, "Dawn" is the Latin equivalent, Aurora. So, of course Lance Storm, being as smart as he is, knows this and would probably use that as a nickname for her. Go, Stormy, Go! (Now children, don't forget to review!)   
--------------------------------------- 


End file.
